clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Cool Pixels
I didn't copy I mean most of but i changed some things. Redidy Penguin (talk) 11:37, June 16, 2014 (UTC) You can use it but you must ask my permission before using these kind of things next time, I will surely let you have it :) - [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 11:46, June 16, 2014 (UTC) RE:New Mascots? Hi Pixels, I'm not sure why they did this, however, it's not uncommon that CP skips IDs- this is more common with clothing/furniture items. So i don't think it's clearly mean that these blank objects are meant for future characters' use. Only time will tell ;) (or a cp employee, though, it's a matter of time, after all, i suppose) Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Stickman's Club Penguin Wiki Awards Help I need your help. If someone nominates their person, could you please create a certificate for them like you did with your awards? Please? Reply back to me once you get this. SEPTEMBER FEST!!! (talk) 16:55, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Thx I will soon make a 500 edits party soon :). Redidy Penguin (talk) 12:47, June 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Stickman's Club Penguin Wiki Awards Help! I'll see what I can come up with. Ok? SEPTEMBER FEST!!! (talk) 13:33, June 17, 2014 (UTC) Costums sorry cool pixels ik you don't make customs for limited time but when you starte them can you tell me how to make costume text as i have learned to make customs Hamto (talk) 15:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC) IF YOU CAN If you can make a background like im a mascot like redidy background if you can pleaase make . Redidy Penguin (talk) 10:02, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :) thx thx cool pixels for giving me the way to do it but i use panit.net Hamto (talk) 12:45, June 20, 2014 (UTC) UMM cool pixels i meant i don't have photoshop so you can teach me how to do it on panit.net Hamto (talk) 12:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) ok ok if you can't use paint.net so can you loacte fx option in paint.net. Hamto (talk) 14:07, June 20, 2014 (UTC) THank you Due to your idea i can't make i want but i made some thing Hamto (talk) 11:59, June 21, 2014 (UTC) done i have my custom penguin cup logo Hamto (talk) 12:47, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Good! :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:47, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the congrats,pixels :) ~~Samantas5855~~ Hi Hi Pixel Fashion Show Hi Cool Pixels! Congratulations, you won the Swimming category in the first round of the Fashion Show! You earned a spot in the finals to compete to have the most well-dressed penguin on the wiki! If you would like to participate in Round 2, it begins on Monday! Thank you for entering and your penguin was amazing! :D JWPengie; Let's go because it's ' ' :D 00:21, June 27, 2014 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks! �� �� 14:07, June 29, 2014 (UTC) POTM I've nominated you for POTM :D Bart Simpson (talk) 17:44, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Logo Help Hello, can you please help me make a logo for a custom takeover please? Thank you! I'll give you more details later. �� �� 18:04, June 30, 2014 (UTC)